What A Beautiful Couple in Love
by Far-Beyond-The-Ice
Summary: 'Gwaine thought her beauty was immeasurable, her brown eyes twinkled with life and her slim body had many delicious curves that he eyed very carefully; she noticed his lingering looks and blushed when he winked at her.' - Gwaine and Bella; rated T.


_Thanks to the positive encouragement from my last Merlin/Twilight story I've decided to write a completely different one; flames allowed because I need constructive criticism, just nothing _too _rude (e.g. racism, hate comments or anything generally ridiculous_!_). This will _again_ be a Gwaine/Bella story and I've decided (because of 'new' Bella's history) that she _will _have magic. If there are _any_ available BETA's please leave a review or P.M me _and_ if anyone knows a good site with information or pictures about clothing of the 'Arthurian Era' then please do the same by P.M'ing me the link. Also it seems that the clothing from the ninth century so, please tell me if I am correct (_800 A.D to 899 A.D_)._

_Thanks for giving this story a go_!

Magic is believing in yourself, if you can do that, you can make anything happen_._ **–Johann Wolfgang von Goethe.**

Sun was shining brightly on Camelot and its inhabitants; many people were scurrying around in the mid-day heat, trying to sell their goods and some, those who worked in the Castle, were hurrying around and busying themselves by doing their daily chores. Most people were smiling though because of the hope they had been given by the crowning of a new Queen, Guinevere – a former servant, someone who had been _just _like them.

What only a few people noticed was the young woman riding in on a caramel coloured steed with a wide smile on her face; the packs she had were hanging on her horse's saddle securely and her brunette tresses were falling down her back in smooth waves.

The woman kept riding forth, passing by many merchants whom were offering their items as she rode by. She smiled at the sight of the young children who were playing on the dirt road as she swiftly swerved around them to avoid knocking them over; she heard their mother scolding them but payed no mind. When she reached her destination, the Castle's courtyard, she let out an immediate sigh of relief because she knew her adoptive grandfather (he had taken in her mother when she was carrying her in her womb.) would be there, her mother had told her so.

"Do you require any help, m'lady?" she heard a young voice ask from beside her; she turned and saw an adolescent stable-boy with shaggy hair smiling wearily at her.

"What is the charge of stabling a horse here?" she asked.

"You cannot do that, m'lady – only those with permission from the king may."

She frowned at the young boy but she knew it was not his fault that not any kingdom that had just gained a new king and queen could provide a stable for everyone.

"Could you fetch me the court physician, Gaius, please? He is an old family friend and I wish to see him."

The young boy smiled shakily and nodded before running off in the direction of the physician's quarters. She waited for a few minutes before she could see the impatient boy lead an older Gaius towards her, she dismounted her horse and ran towards the older man.

Before he could notice Gaius had the air knocked out of him by a young brunette woman he scarcely recognized, he hugged her back quickly before stepping back, keeping his hands on her arms for a few seconds longer.

"Isabella, how you've change_!_" he waved off the stable-boy, "Your mother once told me to expect you one day and here you are. But may I ask a question?"

"Call me Bella Gaius, you must – and yes you may." She replied.

"_Why_ are you here?"

Bella frowned a little before answering.

"My mother asked me to stay with you and assist you in any way possible. _I_ suspect it is because she wishes to spend more time with her Phillip."

"Oh, _Phillip_!" he paused, "She has not written to me much of _Phillip's_ attributes of late, why is that?"

"She _was_ with child Gaius_! _She had no time to write, but surely she told you – he is a son of King Edgar of Powys, the third eldest and he loves her and their child – they will live comfortably and are fine without me. So it appears I am to live with you in Camelot now."

"Come, I will ask Arthur if he will be so generous as to provide you with a room until we can find you lodgings."

Bella tried to protest but Gaius just waved her off and chuckled before leading her away and signalling the stable-boy to take her horse away and to have her belongings taken to his quarters.

The knights and their king were sat around the long table eating their lunch, which was prepared like a feast, and casually discussing many different things. Merlin was standing by at the edge of the room with a smile on his face, '_It's nice to see them so happy._' He thought cheerfully.

The chatter and mirth died down when there was a loud knock on the door before Gaius stepped in with a young woman trailing behind him; she was dressed simply as a noble woman but clearly did not have any crest on the slight amount of jewellery she had on. A few of the knights just looked at woman quickly before eyeing Gaius questioningly, one knight's gaze, however, lingered.

Gwaine thought her beauty was immeasurable, her brown eyes twinkled with life and her slim body had many delicious curves that he eyed very carefully; she noticed his lingering looks and blushed when he winked at her.

"Yes, Gaius?" Arthur asked from the head of the table.

"Arthur, I would like you to meet Isabella-" Gaius paused quickly, noticing Gwaine's smile at her name, "She is my grand-daughter in every way but blood. She is in need of _temporary_ housing until we may find her proper lodgings and-"

"Say no more, Isabella may stay on here as long as she likes – she will _not_ find finer quarters anywhere else_! _Guinevere may find good company in her." Arthur interrupted.

The room was quite for a second before Bella smiled and curtsied.

"Thank you sir, I am very thankful for such an honour."

_That was just a quick tid-bit that I thought of but unlike my other stories this will be multi-chapter, hopefully up to 20 chapters but more if it is either requested or there are a lot of reviews.  
><em> 


End file.
